Breaking The Rules
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 50/100. Written by Septasonicxx and Lioneh. Genesis and Sephiroth are sent to pick up some supplies from an attacked truck and run into a few problems. One being chocobos.


_Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times._

Sephiroth looked at the warning on the side of the truck and raised an eyebrow, wondering why on earth anyone would shove their leg out the window. Shaking his head and sighing, he looked over to where Genesis was getting into the drivers seat.

"Don't make us crash." Sephiroth said, opening the door to the passenger side and getting in.

"I'd be afraid if I were you," Genesis smirked, turning the key in the ignition. The engine groaned and spluttered into life, sending a few jarring shocks through the vehicle.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, pulling the tattered seat belt across his chest. Genesis did the same, looking a tad shocked when he discovered his seatbelt had left an unsightly mark on his coat.

"I can't believe they're sending us to pick up the supplies just because the other guys got attacked by monsters and left in a critical condition." Sephiroth complained. "I mean, can't they drive with plastered legs?"

Genesis had been about to start driving when Sephiroth had spoken, and now he looked over at his friend with a worried expression. After hearing that, he wasn't sure he trusted the silver-haired General with his life, after all.

_Not that I ever did..._

Sensing the worried vibes coming from Genesis, Sephiroth looked over with a sly smirk, seeing Genesis gripping the wheel with his knuckles turning white.

"Come off it, Gen. You have _the best SOLDIER in all of ShinRa_ escorting you, you know." Sephiroth said playfully, turning to face the windscreen.

With a scowl, the redhead shoved his friend in the shoulder with a spare hand, giving him a hard glare before putting his foot down on the accelerator.

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment, allowing Genesis time to let go of his grudge, before once more opening his mouth to speak. A slight grin appeared on his lips as he began forming his words.

"Don't even think about it." Genesis snapped.

This time it was Sephiroth's turn to scowl and Genesis smirked. They both kept quiet for about three minutes until something brought them out of their silent little shells quite forcefully.

"Oh, come on-!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

A small herd of chocobos were slowly making their way across the road in single file.

Mind you, _very_ slowly.

_Incredibly_ slowly.

_More than incredibly slowly._

"Freakin' chocobos!" Genesis growled, thumping his fist onto the middle of the steering wheel. The loud beep that followed spooked a few of the chocobos who were crossing in front of the run-down truck, some of them screeching a loud 'WARK!' and dashing away.

"Well, _that_ at least did do something," Sephiroth shrugged, speaking cautiously as he eyed his fuming fellow SOLDIER. Genesis was mumbling a few lines of LOVELESS underneath his breath to try and retain some of his sanity, causing Sephiroth to rest his head in his palm.

With an intense glare ahead of him, Genesis revved the truck a few times with the intent to scare the chocobos into moving along faster. Sephiroth silently hoped that it would work, but didn't say anything aloud because he didn't want Genesis to know they were actually agreeing on something for once. Genesis would never let him live it down.

"Move it!" Genesis urged, shoving the truck forward an inch and causing one small chocobo to go skittering off to the side. "Any slower and I'll have time to go back for coffee!"

"Sounds like a nice idea. Can you wait for me?" Sephiroth asked, grinning slightly as he began opening the truck door. Genesis shot a glare at him.

"Close the door. We're going through." he ordered. Sephiroth frowned but shut the door, folding his arms.

"Gen, some poor old farmer is going to end up suing you for killing his chocobos." he said slowly, shaking his head. Genesis narrowed his eyes and revved the engine again, looking intensely serious.

"They can sue me all they want. Besides, who said I was going to _kill_ them, Seph?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you just quote LOVELESS? You know _that_ would make them move in a hurry." Sephiroth said under his breath.

Unfortunately for the General, Genesis had heard every word that he had said with his enhanced hearing. The redhead turned his head slowly towards Sephiroth, a look that could kill written all over his face.

"You are _this_ close, Sephiroth. _This close_." Genesis hissed, making a motion with his fingers to emphasise his point. With a final burst of rage, the redhead yelled and slammed his fist down again to beep the horn, sincerely hoping that his final attempts would make the chocobos _hurry up_.

Finally, the last dopey yellow bird had crossed their path, and Genesis accelerated like he was at the head of a military campaign. Sephiroth was thrown back into his seat with the force of the forward lunge, feeling his head hit the front of the head-rest with a jarring thump.

Genesis was staring ahead, his mako eyes narrowed and his face focused forwards. His shoulders were hunched as he gripped the steering wheel with excessive force, ignoring every sign that passed him on the dirt road that clearly stated the speed limit.

"Uh, Gen?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"What." Genesis spat, saying it in such a way that Sephiroth _knew_ he wasn't asking for an answer.

"You should slow down. We're close to where they were attacked." Sephiroth informed him. Genesis took a deep breath and eased his foot on the accelerator, bringing it back to the legal speed limit and continuing to breathe slowly.

_Just keep breathing. Nice and slow..._

With a faint sigh of relief, the General focused in on the remains of the supply truck, seeing everything outlined in perfection due to his precise vision.  
Genesis could see it too, and actually began to slow down the truck rather than speed it up to reach the destination quicker.

"We should probably stop here..." Genesis mumbled, pushing his foot hard on the brake. "Like you said, monsters."

"Yes, like I said. Gen, remember, nothing to worry about." Sephiroth smirked, remembering their previous conversation. Genesis just rolled his eyes in irritation, feeling the truck halt in its movement. He grasped the keys with his right hand and yanked them out, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as he swung the door open.

Sephiroth also got out on his side and began walking towards the supply truck that was half in a ditch. The medics had already been here to get the driver out safely and whoever else was sitting in the passenger seat as well. He walked towards the back of the truck and pulled open one of the double doors, peering in to get a look at what sort of supplies they were going to be taking back with them.

"Hey, Gen?" Sephiroth said, looking to where Genesis was walking up.

"What?" Genesis replied as he kicked a rock from his path.

"I think we're going to go back empty handed." Sephiroth said, closing the door to the back of the truck. "I don't feel like having improved ways of how to do paperwork faster, do you?" Genesis raised one eyebrow and shook his head.

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes." Sephiroth smirked.

"Step aside, my friend." Genesis said with a subtle laugh, feeling a flame ignite in the palm of his hand. With a dramatic flick of his wrist, the SOLDIER hurled the firaga directly at the disabled truck, watching with a satisfied smirk as the flames engulfed the new and improved office materials. The fire crackled hungrily and rippled the air above, sending plumes of dust, smoke and debris skyward. "All in a day's work, hm?"

"So our story is that when we got here there was nothing left." Sephiroth said, heading back to their own almost-dead truck. Genesis nodded and followed after him, fishing the keys out of his pocket. "Oh, and give those here." Sephiroth added, smirking.

"What? No-!"

Sephiroth snatched the keys from his friends hand and jumped into the drivers seat, starting up the engine and grinning wickedly as he stepped on the accelerator right before Genesis had time to open the door and get in. The shocked face of his friend was observed in his rear-view mirror as he drove away back towards Midgar, feeling quite smug.

"Yes, Genesis. All in a days work."

A/N – Lioneh: LULZ THIS WAS LIKE, TOTALLY SPONTANEOUS. I closed my eyes and hit the keyboard with one finger, and I landed on 'k', and then I told Dani to start writing. AND THIS IS WHAT WE ENDED UP WITH.  
Oh man, poor Gen at the end. And to think, that was my idea...  
-runs and hides-

A/N – Septasonicxx: Well, that was fun!! I loved the part with the chocobos.  
Aaaaand... all of it! lol. Anyway please comment cause it makes us feel loved. Yep. Yahuh. It does. So you should.

Disclaimer: The only things in this story which belong to us are.... the trucks, the office supplies and the keys.  
Everything else (including dear Genesis and Sephiroth, sadly) are copyright to Square Enix.


End file.
